


Dead By Daylight: A Candle in the Dark

by TheTentaclePriest



Series: Fogbourne [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTentaclePriest/pseuds/TheTentaclePriest
Summary: The Entity's is an inescapable maze, consisting of small arenas and a campfire, however there is another portion, The Fog and in the Fog are travelers both good and evil, neutral ground for both the twisted servents of the Entity and the survivors they're made to torture.





	Dead By Daylight: A Candle in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ohmehgawdnotagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmehgawdnotagain/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Gordon's life in the Entity's nightmare world.

It was a bright and sunny afternoon, this time of year it was so hot it could make a pig sweat. Still, Gordon didn't mind because he would never feel it's intensity, that was one of the perks of being a lonely hermit who's job was to type long winded papers that served no point than to argue about topics very few people cared about. Gordon didn't even have to go outside today to buy groceries or walk his dog, because he had food stocked up and, well, he never owned a dog.

His apartment was shabby, worn down, old, but most importantly it was affordable. His parents were ashamed that fresh out of high school he was so ready to waste his talents staying indoors, why should he care, that wasn't his problem. He was more worried about something else, something worse, his apartment had begun to... overgrow, you could say. Moss had covered a corner of his apartment and weeds had somehow sprouted up from the floor despite it being three stories above any sort of dirt. Not that the owner of the building, a rather rotund figure who had a habit of socializing with criminals, would do anything about it. Simply he would promise to call someone to take care of it, a promise he would never keep.

After a long night staring blankly at his work, he began to feel tired, and as he slump over in his chair he saw the last glimpses of society as two kids tossed a ball back and forth to each other across the street before running inside.

* * *

  Gordon was shocked awake as he feel down onto a hard marble floor. With blurry vision and unsharpened senses he slowly took in the new enviroment as he sat up againt the wall, he was greeted with what looked to be an old hospital. Its walls were stained with rust colored... paint? and about the halls were old I.V. drips, beds, and other fixtures one would find in a hospital. He was snapped out of his dilliriam by a horrified scream, and his heart pounding in his chest.

 What he saw turning the corner was human only in body shape, his face gave away this monstrosities true nature too quick to fool Gordon. His lab coat was stained with fresh blood, and the metal rod which was grasped firmly in his hand crackled with electricity that chained in between its nasty crooked spikes. He passed over Gordon without flinching, his muck covered boot almost placing themselves on his legs. Gordon sat there, gawking at the horror of the Doctor whose face was mangled and pried open in a disturbing way.

Shortly after his heartbeat steadied he was able to collect himself. Standing, albeit shakily, to his feet and running off in the opposite direction that the Doctor had left. It was mostly silent in the halls of this... nightmare.

That had been when he found it, a strange gate sitting outside the exit to the building, and like something sparked inside him he ran to it.

It was hope.

The panel took some effort to work with, but with a bit of effort he managed to force the lever on it down which caused it to whirr loudly, the lights atop it turning on one by one. 

Then his heartbeat became louder...

and louder...

and before he knew it his back was flayed as the exit gate groaned, opening to show him what he had to hope for... more fog, but still it was outside, away from this maniac who despite having an opportunity took the time to bounce the stick in its hand, as if to test it's weight. He ran, or limped more like, barely getting out of the gates as The Doctor desperately attempted to take another swing at him...

But as Gordon looked back he saw the Doctor standing there, not moving, just watching.

* * *

Gordon ran, and ran. 

He didn't stop until he was out of breath and even then he kept moving in order to keep his mind off the immense pain in his back.

A light in the distance. He sped up, hoping to see people, something he hadn't thought for a long time and he couldn't tell whether it was the fear or shock talking. When he ran up he saw three of them, the first of them was a woman who's hair was dyed a deep sapphire blue, tucked under her beanie. Her tank top and arms was covered in dry mud and her jeans were torn up in a purposeful manner. The second was a jumpy man who's black hair was neatly groomed, his glasses, dress shirt and blue jeans gave away quite quickly that he was just as unfamiliar to this place as Gordon. Then finally there was a man, a gritty and clean shaven brute who's jacket was covered in dried blood, and with the way he looked it wasn't a stretch to say it wasn't just his own blood.

It was the girl who spotted Gordon first, looking to the others and joking, "Looks like we have another sucker." she kicked her feet up onto a log, leaning back in her chair.

"Shut up, Nea, don't taunt the new guy," The Athletic man spoke, looking back at Gordon, "Don't mind er', she's a right bitch, come, sit," He gestured him closer, attempting to defuse tension between them and their new guest. Gordon sat down on the log nearby the fire, looking around the group, "Name's David King, The nervous bloke 'ver there is named Dwight, and well, you already know 'er name since i said it."

"Guess you're our fourth, huh? what a disappointment, i hate it when we get stuck picking up the new guys slack." Gordon was confused by this, before he could even ask about what she was talking about Dwight finally spoke.

"Welcome to the realm of the entity, a sick game that we're apart of, and from what we know there's no way out."

They all looked at each other solemnly, before shrugging at Gordon who was reeling from the shock of this revelation, he didn't have a great life and these people could be making a sick joke, but only time could tell by this point.


End file.
